


kept promises, rumpled sheets

by kiyala



Series: we never expected this to work [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday Presents, Blow Jobs, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor's party was two weeks ago, and Steve did make a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kept promises, rumpled sheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/gifts).



It’s been two weeks since Thor’s party. Loki can be extremely patient when he wants. He can bide his time for weeks, _months_ , when he knows it will be worth it. 

But he can’t be patient about this. Not when Steve’s promise hangs in the air between them with every kiss, every touch. So when Steve crowds him against the door and kisses him on a Friday afternoon after school and says that his Mom’s gone out of town for the weekend and they have the entire place to themselves, Loki can’t help the way he hisses, “ _Yessss_.”

It might be easier to spend time together now that Thor and the others know about them, but they still need to be careful not to get caught by their parents. Loki’s place is out of the question, and Steve’s mother comes home from work an hour after school ends. It doesn’t give them much time alone, and it’s nowhere near as much time as they would like.

“What do you say…” Steve murmurs, dropping his school bag by the door, “we skip the couch and I get to spread you out in my bed for once?”

“Lead the way.” Loki leaves his bag beside Steve’s, allowing himself to be tugged further into the house. 

He’s been in Steve’s room before, of course, but they always keep a safe distance from each other when they know they don’t have the luxury of time. The temptation to let their hands wander is too great otherwise, and neither of them are keen on starting something that they can’t finish.

Today, however, they have plenty of time.

Steve turns around, still holding Loki’s hand, with a tiny grin on his face. Smiling back, Loki closes the distance between them with a deep kiss. Steve’s hands settle on Loki’s sides, large and heavy and comforting. Loki can’t wait to feel them all over him.

Even though Steve is much bigger than him and built of solid muscle, all Loki needs to do is push down on those broad shoulders and Steve gets the hint. He sits down on the edge of the bed, knees spread apart so he can pull Loki closer. 

“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” Steve murmurs, tilting his head up so that his lips brush against Loki’s with every word. 

“So have you,” Loki replies, leaning forward until their foreheads are touching. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed that look in your eyes every time we’re on the couch and you’re trying to figure out whether or not we have enough time for _this_.”

Loki gasps as he is suddenly lifted off the ground, pulled onto Steve’s lap to straddle him. Steve grins at him, kissing up his neck and to his ear. “It’s going to be worth the wait, I promise.”

“Oh, I know,” Loki murmurs, turning his head to capture Steve’s lips with his own. 

Then they’re kissing, clinging to each other and shifting to get as close as possible. Loki rocks his hips, breaking their kiss with a ragged moan as their clothed cocks drag against each other. 

“Steve.” His voice is breathy as he reaches between them, feeling the outline of Steve’s erection through his jeans. He strokes along the length firmly, shutting his eyes and listening to the way Steve’s breath hitches. They’ve only ever done this teasingly before, without any real intent. It’s different now, as Loki drags his thumb down and then back up again, carefully cataloguing Steve’s reactions and working out what he likes the best. 

With a low growl, Steve rolls them over so that Loki is lying on the bed. With a smirk, Loki shifts further back onto the bed, crooking his index finger. Steve is on top of him immediately, kissing him hard, nipping at his lips and then licking them in apology. 

Loki reaches for the hem of Steve’s shirt, fingers slipping beneath it, hands uncoordinated in his desire. Steve rocks his hips against Loki’s slowly and deliberately, drawing a soft moan out of him. He repeats it, holding Loki’s hips down, pinning him to the bed. 

“ _Oh_.” Loki arches, straining to reach Steve’s lips. His legs fall open for Steve without a second thought. “More.” 

This time, Steve kisses him, their lips muffling both their moans as they grind against each other harder, trying to find the right angle. Loki’s head falls back against the mattress with a loud cry and Steve buries his face against Loki’s neck, panting loudly. 

“I love how you feel on top of me,” Loki whispers, just loud enough for Steve to hear. “Being pinned under your weight and being utterly at your mercy…”

Steve swears in a husky voice, biting Loki’s neck. “You’re gonna make me come.”

“Then come,” Loki replies, his hands sliding up Steve’s chest, fingertips teasing his nipples. 

“Not yet.” Steve reaches for Loki’s belt, undoing it as quickly as he can manage. Loki quickly understands, getting his pants off before helping Steve do the same with his. 

They’ve never been naked in front of each other before, and Loki suspects that he’d be far more self-conscious about this if he weren’t so desperate for release. Steve’s cock is flushed pink, peeking out from the waistband of his briefs. Loki pulls them down, wrapping his fingers around the head of Steve’s cock and stroking. 

“Fuck,” Steve gasps, pushing Loki’s underwear out of the way so he can do the same. “Come here.” 

Sitting up, Steve pulls Loki into his lap, lining their cocks up and wrapping his hand around both of them, rubbing them together. They moan against each other’s mouths, kissing messily as they rock their hips, thrusting up into Steve’s hand. Loki wraps his hand around them both as well, fingers interlocking with Steve’s, letting out a soft whine as he feels his climax approach.

“ _Loki_.” He can tell by Steve’s voice that he’s close too. It takes a couple more strokes and then they’re both coming, moaning loudly, arching towards each other.

Loki lifts his hand away, sticky with his own come, and Steve takes hold of it by the wrist, pulling it closer and licking it clean. At Loki’s surprised expression, Steve grins, pushing him down to lie on the bed again. 

“What are you—?”

“I _did_ say I’d blow you,” Steve replies, kissing his way down Loki’s body. Loki’s cock twitches with interest and Steve looks up at him, holding his gaze for a moment before looking back down. 

His lips are soft on Loki; gentle, mindful of the fact that he just came. Steve gives the length a few broad licks, gathering their mingled come, their sweat, and swallowing it down. He keeps his hands on Loki’s hips, thumbs absently rubbing small circles over the jut of his bones.

Sucking on one of Loki’s balls, he rolls the other in his palm, letting his tongue and his hands roam, touching and exploring, coaxing Loki back into hardness. It doesn’t take long. 

Steve tongues over Loki’s slit, gaze flicking up to look at him again. Loki, his mind hazy with pleasure, recalls the one time they’d spoken about this, about how neither of them have done anything like this before. Steve had given him an embarrassed smile and told him not to expect much. Now, with Steve’s lips closing around the head of his cock, Loki can’t imagine how this can feel any better. 

Slow and cautious as ever, Steve bobs his head, taking more of Loki into his mouth. The wet heat surrounding his cock renders Loki thoughtless, arching against the bed, grasping at the sheets beneath him. Steve sucks him steadily, drawing back until his mouth is nearly off Loki’s cock, and then back again, tongue hot and soft on the underside. 

“Steve, please,” Loki gasps, fisting the bed sheets tightly to keep from jerking his hips up into that wonderful heat. “Please.” 

“What’s that?” Steve asks, pulling away, and his voice is gravel-rough. He wrap his hand around Loki’s cock, pumping it. “Are you going to come again, for me?”

Loki nods, biting his lip to muffle his whimpers. When Steve leans over him on all fours, Loki reaches for his cock, already hard again, and strokes it in time to his panting. 

“F-Feels so good, doesn’t it?” Loki whispers, his lips brushing the shell of Steve’s ear. “Knowing that _you’re_ doing this to me—you’re making me—me…” 

“Yeah,” Steve gasps, crushing his lips to Loki’s. “Yeah, yeah, come on…” 

When Loki comes this time, he bites down on Steve’s lip. He hears Steve moan, and it must be a mixture of pain and pleasure, because he’s coming again too, right into Loki’s hand. 

They collapse onto the bed, breathing heavily, chests rising and falling in sync. They’re still wearing their shirts; Loki is certain that his is ruined, but he can’t quite bring himself to care when Steve’s shirt is clinging to him, damp with sweat and outlining his muscles. 

“Look at you,” Steve murmurs with a reverence that Loki doubts he really deserves. “You’re beautiful.”

“Beautiful,” Loki repeats, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Steve rolls onto his side, brushing Loki’s hair out of his face and kissing him. “You are.”

Loki doesn’t know how to reply, so he rolls onto his side and kisses Steve instead. It’s a gentle kiss, with all the desperation already bled out of both of them. They hold onto each other like this is something precious, like he is all Steve wants and Steve is all that he wants, and _this_ is his favourite thing. The adoring look in Steve’s eyes and the slight curve to his lips, all for Loki and nobody else.

“We should… get cleaned up,” Loki murmurs, breaking the silence.

“We should,” Steve agrees, making no move to do so. He wraps an arm around Loki’s waist instead, holding him close. 

With a smile, Loki brushes his nose against Steve’s and lies there. They can clean up later. They have time.


End file.
